The invention relates to a pair of scissors comprising two scissor halves joined at an axis of rotation, each of which has a cutting blade and a shank with a grip, where the grip of one scissor half is designed as a T-shaped grip with a web projecting roughly perpendicularly away from the shank in the plane of the scissors and with two opposite limbs extending more or less in the longitudinal direction of the shank on the end of the web facing away from the shank.
The grips provided on the scissor halves of a pair of scissors are usually adapted to the hand of the user in such a way that the one grip is guided by the thumb and the other grip by the other fingers of the hand. It is often sufficient to use the middle and ring fingers to guide the one scissor half.
A pair of scissors is known where the grip guided by the middle and ring fingers is of T-shaped design. When using these scissors, the web of the T-shaped grip is held between the middle and ring fingers. Due to the fact that the scissors can be manipulated very sensitively using the middle and ring fingers, it has proven advantageous to provide a web that can be grasped by these fingers. The scissor half can be precisely controlled via the web of the T-shaped grip.
One disadvantage of the known pair of scissors is that it cannot be adapted to different hand sizes and finger thicknesses.
The fixed grips of the two scissor halves very quickly cause painful pressure sores that can easily become infected, particularly in users whose hand deviates from the optimum hand size for these scissors.